<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Visiting Parents by eveneechan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082096">Visiting Parents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan'>eveneechan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newtina Week 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Collaboration, Comic, Digital Art, F/M, Family Fluff, Fanart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:56:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/pseuds/eveneechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An old artwork for Newtina Week Day 4: Home Sweet Home</p>
<p>Newt and Tina visits Mr. and Mrs. Goldstein</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Newtina Week 2019 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Visiting Parents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/gifts">elisha_am106</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/gifts">Too_Much_Fandom</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This comic is collaboration with Elisha_am. Her artwork inspires me to make it into comic panels</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Original artwork by elisha: <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/elisha_am/status/1188497646270287872?s=20">Link</a></strong></p>
<p>There's also a fic base on this written by Too_Much_Fandom: <strong><a href="https://blahdiblahdiblah1987.tumblr.com/post/190387555828/she-hadnt-gone-when-shed-returned-to-america">Link</a></strong></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>